Destined for more
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: so it seems M YAOI SMEX LATER
1. Chapter 1

Destined for more

(AN: sorry for another AU thing. Warning Ukey good boy Pietro.) "D109, D109, D10n- ah." Pietro mumbled walking down the hall until he ran in to a girl. "Sorry I was looking at my schedule um do you know where D109 is." He asked blushing. "Ya I'm like going there now." The girl said.

"Pietro Maximoff, do you mind if I follow you."

"Kitty Pryde like not at all." She said before walking.

~at class~

"Hey Ms. L."

"Hello Kitty who's this."

"Pietro he's like new I guess."

"Hello mam."

"Well care to introduce yourself to the class."

~4th period~

"Hello is this A206?" Pietro asked sticking his head in to the classroom. "Yep come on down an introduce yourself." The teacher said in a game show host voice. Giggling he walked up to the front. "Um hi I'm Pietro Maximoff; I'm the new teaching assistant and hope to meet some friends here." He said sheepishly and gave a small smile. "Well then hello I'm Mr. Fiore, you can take set in the back next to Mr. Alvers do me a favor and smack him when you do."

He nodded and walked back to his seat, gently smacked the boy on his head who then glared at him. Looking down he stuttered. "S-Sorry the teacher told me to." The boy then turn his gaze to the teacher who said hi and waved. He looked over the other. Brown eyes, longish brown hair, slight tan, but a slacker and he's probably straight.

"My name is Pietro and you are." The other grunted. "Um okay what are we doing?"

"Hell if I know."

"O-Okay then I'll let you sleep." He whispered. The teacher walked back and gave them each a packet. "So you'll research a country from beginning to now and right a report together."

"Can you do it about ancient Rome?" He asked.

"You mean like César." Came the muffled reply of the boy next to him.

"Okay there ya go so you are a week behind so you may want to work over the weekend."

~after class~

"So do-" "Look I don't want to be your friend."

"So you still have a project to do that's due on Monday and it Friday." A fist met the wall by his head. 'Not this again.' He thought as he body started to trembled, knees buckled, and eyes filled with tears. Acting off of instinct he ran full speed right into someone standing by the front door. They rolled down the steps till they hit the pavement. "Oh gott that hurt."

"S-Sorry."

"Hey you okay."

"Yeah."

"So you a mutant." He nodded mutely and started to cry again. "Woo hey it's okay I'm one too I'm blue and furry." That made him laugh. "How interesting. Oh I have to get my books."

~in the school~

"Hello." He mumbled walking by the boy he ran from. "Dude how the hell."

"Language Mr. Alvers."

"Ha tell someone you're actually older than."

"Haha."

"So you going to help me."

"Are."

"Huh."

"So _are_ you going to help me. As in asking."

"No as in you are going to help me."

"Why should I, ugh never mind come to my house with me tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow."

"Hmm I don't know actually."

"Fine I'll drive you."

"Alright."

~at Pietro's house~

"Hey Wanda I'm home." He yelled. "You have company don't you." A girl said from the room to the left. "Yes." He said and soon a girl with short black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a black pants suit with a red shirt, and black heals. "Care to introduce him."

"Wanda this is my tutoring pupil…" he trailed off realizing he didn't know his first name. "Lance." The boy said flirtatiously. "I have no intentions of having a physical nor emotional relationship with you deeper than friends." She stated bluntly. "And this is my twin sister Wanda who studied in phycology in a mental asylum and is extremely smart like me." The boy snorted. "Fine lets go finish this report."

* * *

like my reason for why wanda was in the insane asylum.


	2. SORRY

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN GOT SO SICK I MISSED A WEEK OF SCHOOL . ANYWAYS I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Why is this boy so dense?_ Pietro thought as he explained to him he can't procrastinate because he won't be allowed back over tomorrow. "Listen here I'm losing my patience with you so sit down and type the damned thing." He said as threating as possible. "Are you trying to sound treating or like a little kid that isn't getting the toy they want?"

_Well there is one way to get a __**teenage male**__ to listen._ "By any chance are you bisexual."

"What the hell kind of question is that."

"Just a question."

"Yeah."

"Good." He said and went into his walking closet.

"Good why is that good"

"You'll see." He said and walked out of the closet. He was wearing a white suit that consisted of a vest, a jacket, pants, a white belt, a tie, and light blue dress shirt, white socks and dress shoes and slim boxed wire rimed reading glasses. His face was bright red. "Now as motivation to finish your paper; I'm wearing 10 pieces of clothing and your report is ten pages long so for every page finished I'll remove a piece of clothing."

"Fine but I already finished 3 pages." He said. Pietro stepped out of his shoes, pulled off is socks, and finally his tie. Another page and off went the belt. Another page and the glasses were in their case. Another page and the jacket was gone. Another page and so was the vest. Another page and to shirt hit the floor. Another page and he was left in nothing but skimpy women's underwear.

The last page was quickly typed and then saved before the laptop was closed and the boy typing on it was up and grabbed to other. "L-Lance what are AH." He said before being slammed. "You little fucking tease I'm going to get what I want from you." He growled in Pietro's ear before slamming their mouths together. _Not this again please god not this again._ Pietro let out a cry whether it was from fear or sadness he didn't know.

Lance backed off hearing the cry. "What you want to stop." The boy under him nodded. Sighing he got off him, sat up and decided to just see what happens. Pretty soon the other crawled over to him and began rubbing high up on his inner thigh. "Sorry." He whispered in his ear. "I don't like when people are rough with me I get scared." He continued leaving out why. He slid his hand up to the other button.

"Hey Pietro I'm going on a date I'll be back in a couple of hours." His sister called. "Bye." He yelled back. He popped open his button and undid the zipper. "So you okay with letting someone riding you."

"Yeah."

"Perfect."


End file.
